Oneiro
Summary Oneiro is a webcomic by the author mosske, who also (lacklusterly) illustrates Chum Bucket. The story follows Jane and Rowan, a pair of humanoid dream eating monsters, and their quest to rejoin humanity. Plot In a world where monsters in the darkest corners of every room are very much real and very much hidden, Jane and Rowan are two of them. Cursed to feed on the dreams of humans and part of a constant war with a race of similar creatures called Mares, they soon find themselves cursed in a whole new way; marked by the god Morpheus. About the Author mosske is an artist from the arctic kingdom of Minnesota. Part-time webcomic creator and full time ruler of an evil empire, they're constantly questioning their life choices and committing to too many projects. Current projects include Oneiro, Chum Bucket, Vanilla Shortcake and Oasis, while current obsessions include Frank Turner, Final Fantasy XIV, and seeing how many buffalo wings it's physically possible for one human to consume. Main Characters * Jane ** Rowan's partner, and fairly young by Dream Eater standards; scarcely twenty five years old. Her snarkiness is over the legal limits, and she's perpetually grumpy, but Rowan is one of the few people she can stand. * Rowan ** an Elder, and Jane's partner, Rowan is over two hundred years old. Almost childlike and happy go lucky in his personality despite his age, but when it comes to protecting his charge or his sister, he'd pull the moon from the sky if he had to. Few have ever seen him get serious, and hopefully few ever do. * Clarence "Claire" ** a Mare marked by Morpheus and none too happy about any of it. Killed by Jane when they encounter him as a Mad Mare within the dream, but, impossibly, he survives and tracks them down later to reclaim his sword. A newborn, less than one year old. Side Characters * Erzabet ** an Elder and one of the members of the Council in charge of all the Dream Eaters. Self proclaimed head bitch. * Nyle ** an Elder and one of the members of the Council in charge of all the Dream Eaters. * Maudette ** Rowan's younger sister, though she became a Dream Eater before him, technically making her the older sibling now. A Mare with great influence in their society, an associate of Claire and a psychotic little bitch. Primer In case you're returning to the webcomic after a long break, I'll be instituting a small primer to re-establish any key terms or comic mythology. To be updated as the comic continues. * Dream Eaters: ** a race of formerly-human monsters. They do not age, they do not sleep unless they've fed on a dream, and while dreams are the only food they actually require, they can eat normally as well. When they don't feed, they become weak and emaciated and are referred to as "Twigs". The process to becoming a Dream Eater is as of yet unknown. * Mares: ** largely similar to Dream Eaters. When they do not eat, they become more powerful but lose all control of their actions, and are referred to as "Mad Mares". They leave behind nightmares when they feed and are at war with the Dream Eaters. The process to becoming a Mare is as of yet unknown. * Cores: ** the source of a dream and what Mares and Dream Eaters hunt for. * Oneiros: ** the 1000 black-winged sons of Hypnos. Dream Eaters and Mares each hunt these for their feathers. According to legend, when one feather is collected from each son, the hunter in question will return to the world of humanity. Led by Morpheus. * Morpheus: ** the firstborn of Hypnos and the strongest. * Hypnos: ** god of sleep, said to have created both the Dream Eaters and Mares. * The Council/Inquisition: ** leaders of the Dream Eaters. Oldest and strongest. *** Known Members: **** Erzabet **** Nyle **** Lacie * The Locke: ** sole leader of the mares. Oldest and strongest. * Matrons: ** servants of the Inquisition. Recognizable by their white masks, flowers, and elaborate garb. Each Matron bears the name of a flower (petunia, lily, violet, aster, etc) * Safe Harbor: ** designated non-conflict zones, established so both races can mingle in peace. Surrounded with protective spells that negate all aggressive magic. * Star Chamber: ** room used by the Council/Inquisition to conduct interrogations. Category:Webcomics